Edward finally knows
by Rachellovesyou
Summary: This is just a short one-shot about Edward finding out from a vampire friend of Jaspers, what Bella's life would have been like if she had not met Edward.


This is a little one-shot story about Edward seeing what Bella's life would have been like if she had never met him. It's my first fan fic, so it's not the best, but I just got the idea for this story the other night while reading Twilight, again. lol(: R&R

**Edwards POV.**

"I never should have met Bella, her life would be so much better if she never met me." I complained. "Do you really think that?" replied Dominique, an old friend of Jasper's, who had come for a short visit. "Of course I think that Dominique, She could have lead a happy normal human life." I explained. Oh, I only knew this all to well. My Bella, how much I loved her. She was my life, but I felt horrible for taking her life away from her.

Meeting me, made her suddenly completely full of Danger. "You're wrong Edward."

Dominique said, apparently he didn't believe me. "I will prove to you that you are wrong Edward, I will show you what Bella's life would have been like if she had never met you!"

"What?" I asked. "How can you do that?" I guess Dominique had a power that I wasn't aware of. "Yes, I have the gift of going back in time and seeing how things would have turned out." said Dominique. "Amazing." was all I could think to say. "You must show me!" I exclaimed. Now I will finally be able to prove to everyone that Bella's life would have been much better had she not me.

Dominique and I quietly slipped out of the house, while the rest of my family was busy talking with Jasper. Bella was at her job at the Newton's store. I couldn't wait to see her later. How I longed to have her back in my arms. Now we were in the Woods. "Okay, are you sure you're ready for this Edward?" questioned Dominique. "Yes, I am sure. Lets get on with it!" I hurriedly answered. "Alright then." He said, and then suddenly we were at Forks High School, and It was the start of a school day. I'm sure I had a bewildered look on face. "We are in the past, during Bella's beginning in Forks." he explained to me. Soon, I heard the loud grumble of My Love's truck pulling into the parking lot. Since this was Bella's life without me, neither me nor my siblings were in the parking lot. I saw my beautiful Bella clamber out of her truck ,and of course she slipped a bit on the ice.

My Bella. Then I wondered, if me and Dominique were standing so close to her, how did she not notice us? I suppose Dominique could read the confusion on my face, and told me, "Nobody can see us Edward." "Oh." was my surprised reply. Just then, I heard a sound that threatened to destroy my world. The screeching of Tyler's Van tires. His van came sliding across the ice in the parking lot, just like I knew it would. I saw Bella's angle face twist into a mask of horror. Then, without me there to save her, the van slammed into Bella, obviously crushing her. And then without warning Dominique and I were back in the woods, right outside of my house. "That was terrible!" I spat. "That was Bella's life if she had never met you Edward." came Dominique's simple reply. "Not much of a life if you ask me," he said. "That **could** have been her life, but maybe it wouldn't really have gone that way." I said, mostly trying to convince myself. "No Edward, that was what her life **would** have been, there is no doubt about it, my visions are certain."

My God. That was all that Bell's life would have been? Just a short 17 years? Awful. Horrible. Sickening. Were all words that shot through my mind in that moment. "Well, I am so thankful she met me then." I informed Dominique. If you will excuse me, I have to go see My Bella now. And with that I was off. Running to the Newton's store.

I got there in record time. Bella was just walking out the door. I came up and grabbed her in my arms. I was incredibly blissful, despite what I had just witnessed thanks to Dominique. "I love you." I whispered softly in her ear. "I love you too." replied My Love.


End file.
